


For Her

by Gilescandy



Series: The For Them Series [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Sexual Experimentation, Threesome - F/F/M, fun sex, non-ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilescandy/pseuds/Gilescandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to For Him.  After hearing that Giles is really going to leave, Willow and Tara pay him a visit to collect on an old promise.</p>
<p>Timeline: During Bargaining pt. 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Her

Willow giggled wickedly at something she had said to Tara as they entered the Magic Box, arm in arm. The bright blush on the blonde’s cheeks deepened when several pairs of eyes turned toward the new noises.

“Shh,” she hissed to her girlfriend. “You know it’s not fair to tease me like that.”

“I know,” Willow chuckled. “But it’s really, really fun.” Her giggles grew again when Tara stuck her tongue out in playful retaliation.

They glanced up together to see Xander smiling at them, and Anya at the counter with an extremely pleased grin on her lips. “You two look like you’re having a good day,” the young man said. “Those are always nice when we can get them.”

“Yeah. I guess we are,” Willow went to hug him. “We have our schedules all set for next semester, just took a nice walk through the park, and Anya left a message that she has good news for me.” She looked over at the cashier expectantly.

The ex-demon smiled at her, but didn’t react for several moments. “Oh,” she, at last, got the hint, “Yes. It came today.”

“Great! Is it in one of these?” the red-headed witch moved to inspect a large stack of boxes in the corner.

Anya glanced over absently. “No. It’s in the back. Those are just the last of Giles’ files and junk. The postman will pick it all up in the morning.”

Willow’s head snapped up. “What do you mean ‘the last of’? I know he was thinking about leaving, but he hasn’t said anything lately.” Getting agitated as Anya ignored her while counting up receipts, Willow finally screeched, “Anya, what did he say to you?”

“Geez, calm down,” the shop-keeper returned distractedly, “you’ll frighten the customers.”

“Anya!”

“Okay. You people and the yelling... He said that this was the last of it, and that the shop was all mine now.”

Xander placed a hand on Willow’s shoulder. “We all knew he wanted to go home, Wills. You don’t have to freak. I’m sure the shop was just the first thing he wanted to get out of the way.”

“Yes,” Tara put in. “Mr. Giles w-wouldn’t run off without saying goodbye or anything. We all knew he couldn’t stay forever.”

“I know all that,” Willow breathed a heavy sigh. “It’s just… I’m really gonna miss him.”

“We all are,” Xander smiled.

“Not me,” Anya murmured. “The shop is finally all mine. Besides, I’m betting he’ll be back at some point.”

Tara smiled at the sour, slightly murderous, look that crossed her girlfriend’s face. “S-sure you are, Anya. Mr. Giles is… well, he’s a special kind of man.”

“Hey, Xander?” Willow suddenly turned to her oldest friend. “Is Dawn around?”

“Yeah. She took a walk down the street to the ice cream shop.”

“Do you guys mind letting her sleep over tonight? There’s something Tara and I have been needing to do.”

Anya spoke while never looking up from her work. “If you’re trying to make Xander think you two are going to go have sex with Giles again, don’t bother. He already told us the truth. That was very disappointing, by the way.”

Xander heaved a long-suffering sigh. “Of course, Dawn can sleep over. You two have a wonderful night together.”

Anya looked up with a pout. “Xander, we were going to have sex.”

He leaned in to kiss his girlfriend. “I guess I’ll have to make it up to you tomorrow night.”

*

Willow knocked on Giles’ front door, then impatiently knocked again. By the time he answered it, there was a worried frown on the older man’s face.

“What is it? Is someone in danger?” he asked before registering who it was standing in front of him. Looking from Willow’s annoyed gaze to Tara’s apologetic smile and back, he released a semi-relieved sigh. “Or perhaps the cat has gone missing again?”

The redhead pushed in past him, an angry scowl growing on her face at the sight of packed boxes stacked all over the oddly bare room. She turned on him with tears threatening in her deep, green eyes. “Anya was right. You were planning on just leaving us without a word.”

Giles ducked his head guiltily and rubbed at the back of his neck. “Anya… of course,” he sighed as he pushed the door closed. “Willow, you’ve all known I’ve been planning to return home for some time now,” there was a pleading note in his voice when he faced the hurt clearly showing in his young friend. “The arrangements have just recently been finalized, and, I admit, it’s been difficult to find the right time to…”

“To say goodbye?” Willow bit out.

He stepped forward, extending a hand to her, but stopping short of actual contact. “You know I have grown extremely fond of all of you. As the day approached, I found it harder and harder to face the inevitable.”

“W-when are you going?” Tara asked softly.

Giles glanced at the floor, unwilling to meet either pair of beautiful eyes. “Tomorrow,” he whispered.

“What?” Willow whimpered. “You were just gonna disappear on us?”

“I… I hadn’t decided yet,” the Watcher admitted guiltily. “I didn’t want to make a big production out of it.”

“What about Dawn? What about Xander? You’re the closest thing to a caring dad either of them ever had.” Willow’s anger was again overwhelming her shock. “What about everything you mean to me? What about the promise you made to Tara?”

The blonde witch suddenly shook her head, not wanting to be the cause of more distress in the current situation.

Agitated, Giles walked to an opened box and pulled out his kettle. “Is anyone else in need of some tea?” he asked on the way to the kitchen. After filling the kettle, he leaned heavily on the counter and sighed. “I know how much… Willow, I’ve become no less attached to all of you, and I’m loath to leave those who need me. But you have all grown up now. You’re lives need to continue. And so does mine. Only my life is not here.”

“We do understand, Mr. Giles,” Tara tried to soothe. “It must be hard to be so far from home for so long.”

He smiled at her quiet kindness. “Thank you, Tara. It has been a bit difficult at times, but having all of you in my life has made it much more bearable.” The Watcher gave her a strange, questioning look. “I feel a bit remiss at the moment, as I can’t seem to remember what promise I made to you.”

Tara blushed profusely under his gaze. “Oh… Um, it’s all right. I-it wasn’t very important.”

“Yes it was,” Willow interjected. “You were getting really excited about it before, Baby. And I know Giles is the only one you’d trust enough to be comfortable with.”

“It’s n-not important.” Tara ducked her head shyly, not used to having so much attention on her. “H-he doesn’t r-remember, a-and t-that’s p-probably a g-good thing.”

“Tara, Love,” Giles came out of the kitchen, noticing the young woman’s apparent distress. “I am sorry I don’t remember, but you mustn’t be afraid. I hope you know you can ask me anything and I’ll do my very best for you.”

Her liquid blue eyes turned up to meet his with tearful happiness. “Yes, I know I can, Mr. Giles. That’s why you’re… But it doesn’t feel right to put you on the spot like this. I-it’s nothing I can’t live without.”

Willow frowned. “Oh, Baby. There would be nothing wrong with asking him again. It’s not like he won’t be able to say no… if he wants.”

The Watcher finally blew a frustrated puff of air. “All right. I’m beginning to think it’s not fair that I’m the only one in this conversation who doesn’t know what we are all talking about. Tara, please simply ask. If it’s something I am unable or unwilling to do for you, I promise I will let you know.”

Tara bit her lip nervously, but seemed to gather courage in the pure kindness radiating from his eyes as he gazed at her. “On that night, when we came to h-help you,” she glanced up to his bedroom. “I told you that I didn’t know what it was like to… be with a man.” Her blush deepened even more. “And you said that if I wanted it to be you who s-showed me, you would. I’d still like that, Mr. Giles… Rupert.” A blazing smile accompanied his given name.

The tea kettle began to scream in his ears as Giles sank slowly into the desk chain that had fortunately materialized behind him. By the time Willow had stopped the noise, he had his glasses in one hand and a handkerchief in the other, polishing furiously. The silence continued until a cup of fresh tea clunked on the table beside him. He looked up into Tara’s nervous and expectant face.

It was Willow who whispered to her first and broke the strange spell of the moment. “I think you might have broken him, Baby,” she chuckled teasingly. “Not everyone can wrap their heads around how beautiful you are.”

“It’s all right. I understand if…” Tara was trying to back-peddle and help him out of the situation.

Giles finally let out the breath he’d been unconsciously holding as he slowly slid his glasses into place. “I was sure you’d only said that attempting to cheer an old man that night. Tara, I can’t deny that I’m flattered, but I’m also twice you’re age. Why would you ever want…?”

She smiled bravely at him. “Well, I do want Willow to be with me. And together we’re forty, so you’re not so…”

“…Still older than both of you combined.” Giles dropped his face into his hands and shook his head slowly.

He couldn’t help a flinch as a light hand slid onto his shoulder and began a simple caressing motion. “I’m sorry,” Tara whispered next to his ear. “You don’t have to worry over it like this. If you don’t want to…”

Giles brought his head up to meet her sincere gaze. “If I sat here and said I had no desire at all to take two of the most beautiful and charming women I’ve ever known to bed, it’d be a lie.” He sighed at her brightening smile. “That doesn’t mean the thought of having… making… being… with the two of you makes me feel like any less of a lecherous, old cad.” Getting up suddenly, he went to a packed box and tore open the lid. Form its cocoon of bubble wrap he pulled a bottle of scotch and a tumbler. With a glance over his shoulder, he plunged his hand back in for two more of the crystal glasses. As he sat heavily on the couch, pushing a box off the coffee table to clear a space, he set the three tumblers down and poured healthy portions of liquor into each.

Willow sat down next to him with a small chuckle. “And you think this will keep our heads clear better than my inhibition repressing spell?”

“I know exactly how this will affect me and to what degree, thank you,” Giles mutter without glancing at her.

The redhead took a tiny sip from her drink and sighed. “So what’s stopping you now? Last time you were worried you’d enjoy it too much. You didn’t want to go through your days lusting after a pair of beauties you weren’t supposed to touch. I think you said you wouldn’t be able to look at us and sit still to do research.”

“Seems reasonable,” the Watcher whispered.

“It was enough at the time,” Willow nodded. “But now you’re about to go half way around the world. You won’t be anywhere near us. What’s stopping you this time?” He looked over at her, but gave no answer. “Giles, will we ever see each other again?”

“It wouldn’t be so difficult. England is only…”

The unexpected tears brimming in her eyes took him by surprise. “Can you tell me for certain that nothing bad will happen and we will see each other again?”

He sighed heavily. “Love, even if we led ordinary, boring lives, no one can promise that with certainty.”

“Then why not let us have this memory of you?” she breathed. “Why not let us give you a parting gift to remember us forever?”

“It’s just not that--” his breath hitch as Tara’s graceful hands traced caressingly along his back.

“You asked why I would choose you,” her soft voice sounded musical in his ears. “I’ve never known a man like you. I’ve never trusted one so much. All the men I knew growing up looked down on me for what I was, who I was. I was a witch, a little different, and worst of all, a woman. When I escaped that, the boys I found at school were… well boys. Plenty were nice enough, but none of them ever truly saw me. Then I met Willow and she introduced me to you. At first I could tell how much you meant to her, and that was enough to make me like you. But then you welcomed me, and stood up for me, and you looked and saw me for who I really am. And, when I look at my reflection your eyes, I like who you see.”

She continued to stroke lightly along the contours of his back and arms as he squeezed his eyes shut in an effort to stop the gathering moisture there. “You are the kindest, most protective, gentle, and patient man I’ve ever met,” her lips were now so close to his ear he could feel her warm breath. “You are also very handsome, and understanding. And, if I’m going to have this experience, you’re the only one I can imagine having it with.”

Giles swallowed hard as he fought to catch his breath, both girls’ hands now working in concert to make his weary body hum. “Th-that’s what I don’t quite understand. You’ve always seemed very certain about your se… predilections. What makes you want this kind of experience in the first place?”

Tara ducked behind her hair a little as he turned to her for the answer. “Curiosity mostly, I guess. Whenever Willow talks about what it was like with Oz, she says it was nice. And it seems to be the only thing Anya is always excited about. Plus, Willow has always had this fantasy about you…”

Now he turned fully to face Tara, purposefully putting his back to Willow. “First, I think you should know that Anya tends to drastically oversell sex. Believe me, I’ve had my share of experience, I know what a young man Xander’s age is capable of, I was one, and there are plenty of better things life has to offer. Secondly, you must leave Willow out of this answer. I know she can be… enthusiastic when it comes to things she wants. I also know that you want to make her happy. But we’re not talking about Willow here.”

“I would never,” Willow pouted. “But he’s right, Baby. It’s all you.”

Giles shift so that Tara could only see him and not her girlfriend. “This is about what you want. And what you’re saying is that you want me,” he nearly choked on the last word. “Look at me, at what you’d really be getting. Look me in the eyes and tell me that this is truly coming from you and something you alone desire.”

She took a moment to study his face, to glance down his torso. Then her blue eyes met his with a seriousness and force that almost knocked him back. “Will you make love with me, Rupert? I’d like you to very much.”

His breath escaped in a low hiss. “I,I,I,I,I…”

The beautiful blonde then leaned forward and kissed him with a slow and sensual surety. Finally pulling back, she whispered, “If that didn’t make you feel anything, then there’s no point in doing this and you should say no. But I haven’t forgotten that first kiss you gave me… And I kinda want to see what something more might feel like.” Smiling brightly, she tenderly guided him back toward Willow.

Her girlfriend knew exactly what to do and swooped in to add her own kiss to his breathless lips. “I don’t know about you,” she grinned, “but I sure feel some chemistry at work.”

Giles blinked a few times before suddenly seeming to snap out of his stupor. “Well,” he cleared his throat, stood, and turned to look down at them. “That certainly clears up any question… or anything.” He shifted on his feet like he didn’t know what to do with himself as the two beauties watched him with understanding, but hopeful, stares. “I… I have been working in the dust and grime all day, and need to take a shower before I… do, um, anything. I promise, you will have my answer upon my return.” With that, he quickly retreated into the bathroom.

Willow scooted closer to Tara and whispered, “You know, it seems a shame for him to have to do that all alone.” The blonde giggled and slapped her playfully on the shoulder.

*

Giles pulled his shirt off before leaning forward against the sink. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, wondering exactly what it was the two lovely ladies in the next room saw when looking at him. His chestnut hair was going grey in swathes, most notably at the temples. His face was deeply creased with lines and wrinkles, worry and weariness showing prominently. His chest bore the distinct traits of middle age, with none of the solid definition his youthful self had flaunted. The fine hair covering it was more silver than gold. And the scars of battles won and lost marked his pale skin.

“You’re a damned old fool,” he muttered to himself.

But he also couldn’t deny that Tara and Willow were both very sincere in their request. They really did want this wreck of a man. They wanted him.

“They’re also two of the most practical and logical people I know. Not to mention beautiful. God, they’re so beautiful.”

He couldn’t deny that the kisses he’d just received from each did very much have their intended effect on him. But sexual compatibility was the starting point for this decision, not the proof it was a good idea.

He glanced down at the bulge in his jeans, “And I don’t need your input, thank you very much.”

What if something went wrong? What if he hurt one of them, especially Tara? What if he couldn’t live up to their undoubtedly high expectations? After all, it’s not like he’d any practice, at all, lately. Would they end up later hating him for taking advantage, for not saying ‘no’? Will they hate him if he does say ‘no’?

He sighed, shaking his head. “No.” They were kind, mature women. The horrors and responsibilities they’ve born maturing them both far beyond their peers. They were strong and intelligent enough to handle anything.

The real question was… was he?

Giles finished undressing and stepped into the shower.

*

The atmosphere of the apartment had changed by the time Giles exited the bathroom. All of his lamps had been packed away, but the lights from the kitchen filtered into the living room at a dimmed, relaxing level. The two girls had moved all of the boxes nearer the door to make his sitting area more open and comfortable. They had also found a small kitchen radio, since his stereo was gone as well, and soft music was playing.

His companions themselves sat on the couch together, watching him enter. It wasn’t until he stood before them and found the courage to look into their undoubtedly expectant faces that he noticed the most notable change they had made. Sitting on his couch, he saw princesses… no, queens. Each now wore a long, silky nightgown. Tara was in light blue, bringing out her eyes as huge, flawless sapphires. And Willow wore a forest green that made her fiery hair shine like an unearthly crown. They both glowed with radiant, assured beauty, and it was several moments before Giles remembered how to breathe.

He cleared his throat, a little self-conscious as they gazed patiently up at him in his bathrobe. “Right. If, if we are to do this, there will be a few ground rules.”

They both nodded at this, their eyes wide and innocent as if he were no more than lecturing them on some study tips.

“Ah… yes,” he continued. “First of all, as both of you have led me to believe, this is supposed to be a special experience for Tara. In such a case, that is exactly what all of this will be… for her.” He raised his eyebrows at Willow, searching for any sign of jealousy.

“Agreed,” she grinned. “Focusing on Tara is one of my favorite things to do.”

“As long as both of you are…” Tara began.

Giles gave her a small smile. “Don’t worry. Just because you’re the center doesn’t mean anyone will be left out. Also, that being said, no one here should feel they have to do anything just to please a, a partner. Any one of us says the word stop and we all stop without question.” The ladies nodded. “All right then.” Giles removed his glasses, placing them carefully on the mantle, took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. “I guess, as in all things, I am at your disposal.”

It seemed to take a moment for them to believe he’d actually said yes. Then Willow began to giggle in relief and both looked at each other, bouncing and squeaking excitedly.

The older man moved to sit down between them. “Now, I don’t know what or how much you’ve done, Tara. Or if you’ve ever even seen a grown man fully nude before. So, you are in the lead. You may explore as you wish. You may touch and look at your own pace. And don’t worry about me. You won’t hurt me or embarrass me. And if I do become uncomfortable at any point, I will let you know.”

Tara looked into his eyes with a mixture of excitement, gratefulness, and disbelief. “Thank you. You are the sweetest, most amazing man.”

He had to chuckle in spite of himself. “Believe me, this is not a proposition that any man, of a straight persuasion, could easily say no to. There’s nothing selfless in my position here.” Spreading his arms behind the two girls, he made himself both comfortable and accessible to them. His robe remained tied tight, keeping him wrapped and covered until they choose to change that.

“But you thought long and hard before you did say yes. Most guys wouldn’t care that much. They wouldn’t make it all about us.” Before he could attempt to defend his gender, she leaned up and kissed him again, this time very thoroughly.

As the kiss continued, Willow’s lips joined in on his neck and throat, mouthing and licking playfully. Her hand slipped inside his robe to rest on his bare chest. The part of Giles’ brain that was still functioning began to fear she might become excited and move a little too fast. He turned his head toward her as Tara continued to kiss along his jawline, but before he could utter a sound, the redhead pulled her hand back and instead nestled it affectionately in his.

“Thank you,” she breathed before taking her turn to explore his lips and mouth.

When she finally released him to breathe, Giles’ head lolled back against the couch. He closed his eyes, letting the delicious sensations wash over him as both girls worked their way down his neck and along his collar bone. After several moments of pure bliss, the sensations suddenly stopped. He opened his eyes to see why, and found that the lovers had met in the middle and now shared a searing kiss of their own. The mere sight made him gulp a deep breath, it was filled with such passion. Giles only prayed he could keep himself in check long enough to fulfill his promises.

As if they could feel him watching, the ladies turn their heads toward him together, wicked grins on their faces that might have been the end of a less experienced man. The next moment they sank down as one, pulling the material of his robe slowly apart and continuing their oral excursion all over his chest.

“Good lord,” Giles hissed as his head fell back again. The feeling of Willow releasing his hand reminded him that he had some pleasure inducing tools of his own. He moved them slowly at first, stroking along each girl’s side and back. The cool, supple feel of his hands sliding along the silk was only topped when he met the soft heat of their bare backs. They felt like angels in his arms and he thanked every god he could think of for them.

He froze when he felt the belt of his robe began to loosen. Looking down, he intently watched Tara’s hands as she carefully undid the knot and set the bands of fabric to each side. Willow was also watching her with an encouraging smile. The blonde witch then repositioned his robe so as to give them access to his stomach while still keeping his ever hardening manhood covered. When she finished, she looked up at him with a shy, but knowing, smile.

The Watcher couldn’t help but return it. “Um, Tara. Have you ever seen… one before?”

Willow giggled at him. “Giles… You have one, and your about to let us play with it. I think you can actually say the word penis at this point.”

“Yes, fine,” he huffed, knowing her amusement was justified. “But, have you? Not that it will change my decision. I’m merely curious.”

“Well, I accidentally saw my brother once. But, if you mean an aroused man… I’ve seen some pictures, and um, videos. You know, curiosity and… research.”

“Ah,” Giles nodded. “Well then I can only hope I don’t disappoint. The men in those kinds of videos tend to be… above average.” He then added with a twinkle in his eyes. “But, if it happens you are, please be gentle on an old man’s ego.”

That made Tara giggle. “I promise,” she whispered, moving her attention down to his newly exposed stomach. The blonde frowned and tenderly ran her fingertips along the large, pink scar that spanned a good portion of the left side. “Does it still hurt?” she asked, pulling her hand away when the muscles there began to twitch.

“A bit tender at times. But don’t worry, what you were just doing tickled more than anything else. As long as one of you doesn’t accidentally land directly on it, I don’t foresee any hindrance to the proceedings.”

Willow glanced at the other woman’s worried expression. “Same rules apply for you, right?” she told him. “If we start to hurt you, you have to tell us.”

“I promise,” he chuckled a little at their unending concern for him.

“Good,” the redhead’s wicked grin returned. “Because right now I’m more curious about the word ‘tickled’.” Before he could think to react, she ran her blunt nails lightly up his other side. His slight jump in reaction brought a little too much glee to both beautiful faces for his liking.

“Don’t you dare,” he warned. But it was too late. They dove in with a merciless attack.

Giles was admittedly ticklish, but not so much that he lost all control. He squirmed and yelled for only a few seconds before snaking his long arms around them and pulling them close in search of the same weakness in them. It wasn’t long before he found his targets, and had his two companions screeching and wiggling on top of him. This went on, neither side willing to submit, until they all collapsed into a panting and giggling heap.

As he basked in the endorphins with a silly grin, surrounded by warm femininity, it took several long peaceful moments before he felt it. His erection was now encased in hot silk. Squeezed between them, he felt every tiny move they made. Willow must have felt it too, because she looked up at him with a mischievous glint in her eye while Tara’s face remained buried comfortably in his chest.

“Hey, Baby,” she whispered to her girlfriend. “If you’re not ready for the whole show, I suggest you don’t look down just yet.”

“What,” Tara’s voice hummed against his skin, “you mean because of this?” She twisted her leg ever so slightly, causing the silk on her thigh to stoke along the length of Giles’ attentive manhood. The sound this pulled from him was something between a squeak and a cough, and both girls giggled in delight at his reaction.

“Laugh if you like,” Giles gulped. “But keep playing like that and you might be disappointed in the very quick outcome to the evening.”

Tara turned her most innocent look on him, “All right, I’ll try to be good.” As he relaxed, she deliberately sent one more short spasm shooting through his body.

Before Giles could pretend to be disappointed in her, Willow stretched up to whisper into his ear. “I think you should take my lover upstairs now.”

“Oh?” Giles breathed, faking nonchalance. “And what does she think about that idea?”

Tara smiled, “I think it’s a wonderful idea.” She leaned up to claim his lips once more.

At some point during their kiss, Giles felt Willow roll away. When they parted, he slid his arm beneath Tara’s knees and stood, lifting her and cradling her to him. Tara laughed loudly at the unexpected movement and quickly wrapped her strong arms around his neck.

“Rupert, don’t hurt yourself. I’m heavy!”

He smiled into her lovely eyes and strode toward the stairs. “What’s happened to ‘Mr. Giles’?” he asked, completely ignoring her protest.

Tara dipped her gaze shyly. “I figured it would seem weird to call you something so formal while you’re… doing things to me.”

“Ah,” he kissed the tip of her nose. “Well, I like hearing you say my name in any case.”

As he entered his bedroom, Giles was relieved to see that his two ladies had already been up there as well. The bed was cleared and the blankets turned down. There were also several candles lit to bathe the room in a golden glow. It might have spoiled the mood if he’d had to stop and move all of the cases that he’d left covering his bed that afternoon.

“Hope you don’t mind the presumption,” the woman in his arms murmured.

“It’s good to be prepared,” he replied, setting her on her feet with her back to him. Instead of turning her, Giles swiftly shrugged his robe off and began placing light kisses along her neck and shoulder. “May I?” he asked, playing his fingers beneath the thin straps of her nightgown. Tara shivered and nodded her consent. Slowing pulling each strap aside, Giles let the silk drop and pool at her feet. He kissed her creamy skin for a few more seconds before stepping back with a murmur of, “Whenever you’re ready, Love.”

The wait seemed to stretch on as he appreciatively studied her naked back. The broad fall of creamy skin swept down into a lovely, round bottom and continued down long, shapely legs. He fought to wait in peaceful patience, she was already so heart-achingly gorgeous.

In reality, Tara only stood long enough to take two deep breaths, then turned around.

The older man might have been a bit self-conscious as her gaze swept along his exposed body, if he wasn’t distracted by openly admiring hers. Her full, round breasts, slightly plump stomach, and curving hips were perfection. An image that might have been painted by any Renaissance master. He’d never dared to imagine how truly beautiful she could be.

His searching eyes returned to her face to find her nervously worrying her lip. “Am, am I all right?” she asked tentatively.

It took him a moment to realize it was a serious question. “My dear girl,” he breathed out. “You are truly a goddess. I… I can’t help but feel a bit unworthy just to have the chance to gaze on you.”

She gave him a relieved and grateful smile. “If it helps, I think you look pretty darn worthy. Maybe even a little intimidating.”

Giles couldn’t help a glance down at his straining erection. “You’re kind,” he blushed. “A-and remember, whatever you want, I’ll do, and whatever you don’t is perfectly fine as well.”

“I told you you were more beautiful than you think,” Willow spoke up, leaning against the doorframe and leering at both of them.

Tara grinned at her girlfriend. “Um, Rupert… I think Willow’s a little over dressed, don’t you?”

Giles chuckled. “Possibly. Although, I don’t know how much more perfection I can take. Old man that I am, remember?”

“Oh yeah?” Willow boldly stepped up to him, running her hand lightly along the outside of his hip. “Why doesn’t the old man do something to fix my little problem and find out?”

A shudder ran through the Watcher’s body. This was not the shy, uncertain Willow he’d once known. Placing his hand against the front of her shoulder, his fingers fanned out against her delicate skin. Small electric sparks jumped between them, tickling his palm. The glint in her deep, green eyes told him that she felt it, too. Giles swallowed hard, threading his fingers beneath the fine fabric holding her gown in place. He hesitated, stroking her slender shoulders, trying to calm his heartrate. A small voice in the back of his mind admonished him that the moment shouldn’t be affecting him so deeply, not with this young woman. But it was, and the majority of his being couldn’t bring itself to care about any shouldn’ts. This was Willow. Always by his side, always caring for him, always tending to his wounds and heartaches… Willow. And, at this moment, she had chosen to offer him even more of herself.

Giles pulled the weightless fabric effortlessly aside and stepped back. A cascade of green fluttered down around her to lie at her feet. And there she stood, unabashed and unashamed, staring at him with a lust in her eyes that nearly stopped his heart. When he could finally break her gaze, his eyes slowly drifted down her naked body. She had a smaller frame than her lover. With breasts that stood up and out, a tiny flat tummy, and shorter, thinner legs. But she was no less breathtakingly beautiful. No less perfect.

He watched her as she stepped over to stand next to her girlfriend, kissing her ever so tenderly, and moisture threatened to spill over in his eyes. Clearing his throat, he didn’t quite trust his voice as he attempted to speak. “Even if this is all that happens tonight, I believe I must be the most blessed man on Earth. I have never done anything to earn the right to witness such wondrous beauty.”

Both girls blinked at him for moment, then melted into giggles. It was Willow who recovered enough to speak first. “You’re Giles, Stupid. You deserve anything and everything.”

Tara grinned at him, her head resting on Willow’s shoulder. “At least, that’s what we think about you.”

The older man shook his head slowly. “I have no idea what it was I did to fool you both, but I’m very glad I did it.”

The two ladies began to sway toward him. “We can see that,” Willow purred, stroking her fingers delicately along his hard flesh before they pushed him back onto the bed together. The redhead bounced up to lie on her side beside him. Sweeping her hand over his body, she grinned at her girlfriend, “Time for you to play with your new toy.”

At Tara’s questioning look, Giles slid his hands under his head and nodded his assent. He closed his eyes trying to relax as she settled next to him. It came as a surprise when the first thing he felt was her kisses return to his stomach. She glided her gentle hands along his skin, caressing and massaging sore muscles. Taking her time, she moved slowly over his abdomen, down his hips, and along his thighs. Giles was caught in a torturous bliss as every move she made felt wonderful, but also left his now raging erection begging for attention.

Willow chuckled, somehow sensing his fight to remain still and undemanding. “Hey, Baby… I know what you’re doing to him, but guys don’t really like to wait as long as we do.”

“I’m fine,” Giles squeaked a little higher than he would have liked.

“Sorry,” Tara smiled shyly, staring at the unknown piece of flesh bobbing in front of her. “I just want him to like it. I’m worried I’ll do something wrong and…”

“Tara, Love,” Giles murmured. “There is no way your touch can ever be wrong. Go at your pace, do as you like. And don’t let either Willow or me push you before you’re ready. That said… if you’re trying to arouse me any more than already I am, believe me when I say it’s an unnecessary effort.”

The beautiful blonde stretched her long body up to kiss him. As she did, her left hand snaked down his torso to, at last, curl around his neglect manhood. Giles audibly sighed into her kiss and she chuckled as she went back to her explorations. “Would you like to help me with this,” she asked her girlfriend while stroke him ever so slowly.

Willow quickly slid down to join her. “I thought you’d never ask,” she purred, her fingertips adding to the heavenly torment.

“So,” Tara whispered. “Is he what you imagined?”

The redhead chuckled. “Well… you know I can only really compare to Oz. And I can’t tell you how many research sessions I’ve spent just imagining Giles naked... But--”

“Pardon me, but this is the kind of conversation that could hinder a less secure man’s performance.”

Willow looked up at him and poked her pink tongue out between her lips. “You’re better than I ever imagined,” she finished. “I mean goddess, have you seen yourself?”

“It’s kind of you to lie,” he blushed.

She reached up to smack him on the chest. “Not lying, you big dork! And this right here,” she gave his hard flesh a slight squeeze, “puts most the toys I’ve ever seen to shame.”

Giles sucked in a shaky breath, their combine touch threatening to overwhelm him. “Tha… Th-that reminds me. Speaking of toys. Tara, have you e-ever used s-something? A vibrator or di…”

“Dildo?” Willow finished for him.

“Yes, thank you,” he let out a small squeak. “What I need to know is if you’ve e-ever had anything of size inside…?”

Tara blushed for a moment, then answered, “Yes, I’ve experimented and been penetrated. You don’t have to worry about the whole virgin mess.”

“And how did you find your experiments? What kinds of toys do you prefer? Oh dear God!” he hissed when Willow suddenly kissed the tip of his erection and took him into her searing mouth.

“I like it all right,” Tara answered him calmly. “But I need a lot of clitoral stimulus. That gets me going much more.”

“Wonderful!” Giles practically shrieked. “That’s exactly what I needed to know.” His hands balled into fists, gripping the sheets. “Now… If you’d like me to be of service any time soon, I suggest you… oh dear lord… extract your lover… Before I’m completely done for.”

Tara casually tapped her girlfriend on the shoulder and ginned at her when Willow looked up still holding him in her mouth. “It’s my turn,” was all she said.

“Well then come and get some,” the redhead hummed around him. To Giles’ complete delight and horror, the surprisingly bold witch dipped her own head down and began kissing her girlfriend, all the while keeping his pulsing flesh between them. The sounds they made and sensations they created nearly sent him into another dimension.

Giles bit down on his cheek, fighting the urge to let go with all of his formidable will. “The, the Fyarl demon,” he recited under his breath, “paralyzes with quick-setting mucus. Th-the, bloody fuck, the Thar…ahah demon’s blood can infect a victim with one of the demon’s abilities. The Valhaus…”

Tara suddenly pulled back with a surprised chuckle. “I never knew they could move on their own like that.”

“Yeah,” Willow sat up to answer, leaving Giles a moment to remember how to breathe. “That usually means you’re doing a good job. They’ll really twitch and dance for you if you get ’em going enough.” This information sent Tara into a fit of laughter.

“You like that, do you?” Giles sprang up and wrapped his arms around the lovely girl. Hoisting her up, he tossed her into the middle of the bed. He followed, propping his long body over hers. “I believe it’s my turn to see if I can make you twitch and dance.” Lowering himself slightly, he brushed his lips along her cheek and ear. “That is, by your leave, of course,” he breathed.

Tara’s answer caught in her throat, but the earnest movement of her hips pressing up to meet his made her wishes abundantly clear. Showing her that he had a wicked grin of his own, Giles began to slide down her amazing body, mouthing and kissing all along the way. He dipped his tongue into the hollow of her throat, and continued down her chest before stopping to pay lavish worship to the hard peaks atop her goddess-like breasts. She did squirm in delight for him, and he grinned predatorily as he meandered across her soft stomach.

Both young ladies watched him expectantly when he finally settled between her wide-spread legs. “See, I told you he would,” he heard Willow whisper into her lover’s ear.

Giles chuckled, “It’s only fair after the things you’ve been doing to me. Besides, any man who refuses this pleasure is an absolute moron.” With a wink, he dropped his face and began his assault on her most sensitive bundle of nerves. Tara’s legs shot out straight, and then began kicking him uncontrollably in the back.

As the Watcher continued with a pleased growl rumbling deep in his chest, Willow made her way down next to him. She put her lips as close to his ear as she could get and hissed, “You’re doing great. Tara usually doesn’t make any noise, but you’ll know when she about to come. She’ll stretch out like a big cat and seem to completely relax, then boom!”

Giles nodded his understanding before she moved off to give some love to her girlfriend’s neglected breasts. Just the sight of the lovers together was enough to have him grinding his cock into the sheets in search of some relief. The smell and taste of Tara was nearly more than he could stand.

A bit more work and it happened just as Willow had said. Tara’s tight grip around his head released and she began to stretch luxuriously. That’s when Giles halted all contact. She was breathing hard and looking around slightly confused as he crawled up her body.

Making solid eye contact with her, Giles made sure she understood as he asked, “Tara love, it’s time. Would you like me to make love to you now?” He didn’t budge as she stared up at him, caressing his shoulders and arms, waiting for her definite answer.

The gorgeous blonde smiled sweetly. “I’m ready, Rupert. I want to feel all of you.”

“Willow…” he could barely hiss out in his wash of excitement. But the question became moot when he felt slender, steady hands already fitting him with a condom. He glanced down as, just after she had rolled the latex case on, her hands return to stroke him a few more times, adding a generous layer of lubricant.

Willow laughed at his hint of surprise. “Tara can be a little tight at first. This helps all of our other toys feel better for her.” She then lunged forward to kiss him and purred, “I can’t wait to see what she does to you. Bet she’ll make you pop like Mount Vesuvius.”

Giles closed his eyes for a moment in an effort to control his overwhelming surge of lust. When he was sure he wouldn’t hurt her, he stared intently into his young lover’s eyes. “Ready, Love?”

She gave him a sure nod, bringing her legs up to hug his hips, opening herself to him. The older man bit his lip in concentration, keeping his eyes on every twitch of her expressive face, and pushed slowly into her. Tara’s breath caught and her head rolled up in a way that could have signaled either pleasure or pain. Giles froze immediately.

“All right, my love?” he breathed.

“Yes,” Tara encouraged. “Keep going.”

“You’re so beautiful,” the Watcher whispered as he began to push again. “You’re a perfect angel. My God, you feel amazing.” When he was completely inside her, he stopped again. “That’s it. You have me, Love. Still good?”

Tara looked as if she was thinking for a moment, waiting for something. Then she sighed, “Good. I never knew you would be so hot… inside.”

“It’s you that’s making me that way.” He set his body gently down atop her and kissed her thoroughly as he began moving in a slow, easy pace. It was as if they were a practiced pair, the way she found his rhythm and followed him. Giles could feel Willow’s hand stroking his back, encouraging him on. When he feared he’d never last long enough for Tara, he snaked his hand between their joined bodies, but found Willow already there.

“Concentrate,” she hissed at him when he turned to look at her. A moment later Tara began to respond as she receive the precise stimulation she needed.

Giles was quickly losing himself in her, she felt so wonderful. His pace increased until he was rapidly pistoning into her, the woman beneath him only responding favorably. A few more thrusts and she began to stretch out, pure bliss on her radiant face. A moment later her orgasm hit, her body convulsing and bucking against him. Giles couldn’t hold on anymore as she squeezed him in her vice-like grip and followed her over the edge, his own climax ripping through him like nothing he’d felt in ages. It seemed to go on and on as he emptied himself of all he had.

When his muscles at last gave out, he collapsed to the side, pulling Tara into his arms, their bodies still connected. He panted, and nuzzled, and kissed, and petted, trying to make sure everything was well with her.

“I’m sorry,” he finally breathed. “Please tell me I didn’t hurt you.”

She laid her hand along his sweat-drenched, flushed face. “You were wonderful, Rupert. More than I ever hoped for.”

Giles ducked shyly and chuckled, “You’re too kind to me.”

“Well,” she placed a small kiss on his lips, “It’s not as if you’ve turned me or anything. But if you ever said, ‘let’s do it again’, I wouldn’t run away.”

“High praise,” the Watcher laughed teasingly. “I always count it a victory when a woman doesn’t want to run away from me.” He slid gently from her body and rolled away to dispose of the used condom. When he collapsed onto his back, Tara cuddled up beside him sleepily.

“Thank you,” she said sincerely. “I’ll never forget what you did for me. I’ll never forget how everything tonight made me feel.”

“I’m the fortunate one here, my Love. Just to have the chance with a goddess like you…”

“Hey, Cuddle-bugs!” Willow was on her knees leaning over them. “Aren’t we forgetting someone here?”

“Willow,” Giles reached out and took her hand. “You are certainly never forgotten. But I’m afraid you’re discovering one of the disadvantages of seducing an old man. I did try to warn you. Perhaps, if you give me an hour or so…”

“An hour…” the redhead wailed indignantly. “Do you have any idea how totally hot watching you two was? Oh no, I’m not waiting that long. I’ll explode.”

“I understand. And I tried to keep myself from… But Tara just felt so wonderful.”

“Of course she did, you big dope. That’s why we brought some energy to spare.” She dove in to kiss him hard and thoroughly. As the kiss continued, he could feel tendrils of energy welling through him, fire again coursing through his veins and into his groin. His arousal began to intensify, and, by the time she pulled away, he was again fully erect. “Better than a little blue pill,” Willow giggled.

Giles was breathing heavily. “I haven’t felt that spell in decades. Not since…” He looked as if he was remembering, but didn’t say any more.

The redheaded witch lowered her face directly over his. “Do you know how annoying it is when you do that? Not since when… or who?”

Refusing to elaborate, Giles instead reached up and pulled her down on top of him, kissing her senseless and testing her arousal with searching fingers. She squeaked into his kiss, playfully squirming all over him. When her hand found his hard manhood and grabbed hold, he released her and panted, “Well… you created that little problem. Plan on doing anything about it?”

“You better believe it, Mister!” Willow grinned, scooping up another condom she had ready on the bed. She rolled it onto him as he watched her, and then threw her leg over to straddle him. Giles gasped in a deep breath when she slowly lowered herself onto him. “Oh my Goddess… It’s Giles. Finally Giles.”

The Watcher’s hand squeezed Tara’s as the redhead quickly began riding him at a steady pace. “Fuck, Willow,” he hissed at the relentless onslaught.

“All night,” she answered, spreading her hands onto his strong chest to brace herself for even more friction.

*

Willow stretched in the morning light, her body flooded with a satisfying ache. She rolled in search of her lovers and flopped her arm over Tara. The blonde stirred, snuggling into the embrace. She blinking in the brightness and looked around the momentarily unfamiliar room.

“Will, wake up,” she poked at her girlfriend only to get grumbling in response. “He’s gone.”

This brought Willow to full wakefulness. Her head popped up and she searched the room. Giles’ travel cases were nowhere to be seen.

“He left a note,” Tara murmured, passing the piece of paper to the other woman. They sat with their heads together and read it.

 

My Dearest Loves,

I know I am choosing a coward’s escapes, but the sight of you so peaceful in my bed is one I will take to my end. As is the memory of the gift you gave me last night. I can only hope you remember me half so fondly. I love you both more than I can say.

When you are ready, please leave the key under the mat. The movers will be along later today.

Rupert Giles

 

“That rat!” Willow growled. “He thinks he can sneak away without saying goodbye.”

“Well, we can’t let him. The others don’t even know he’s leaving today.”

“Come on.” Both girls got up and began getting dressed. “We have to find everyone else. Giles can’t go without saying goodbye. We just won’t let him.”


End file.
